Monster Hunter Frontier: New World
Monster Hunter Frontier: New World is a new generation for the Frontier series that takes place in the New World. This game has both gameplay mechanics from both the 4th generation and 3rd generation, including both the swimming and climbing mechanics introduced in the 3rd and 4th generations, along with a few mechanics and a few things from the Frontier series. This game also incorporates some things that neither of these games have ever had. Gaming Features *Hunters now go to a new part of the Loc Lac City called The Loc Lac Exploration House in order to do Special Quests called "Research Quests". These quests help the Guild gather more information about certain monsters, certain areas, certain items, and more! These quests help the Guild gather more research for these things and even bring up more information about them. These quests also give hunters a chance to get rare items from the Guild by doing special objectives in the quest for the Guild. *A single Guild Lobby/Room can have up to 20-40 hunters in the room alone. *Similar to Dos, this game has seasons. Monster Hunter Frontier: New World has up to five different seasons. *Hunters can now travel between the villages and areas by Hot Air Balloons but occasionally they may come across a monster road block during certain seasons. *Unlike Frontier, hunters can choose to play online/offline at will. *Like Frontier, this game is updated every few months. *Skill Rank makes a return from Frontier along with new Skill Rank attacks for weapons that weren't seen in Monster Hunter Frontier. *Hunters can get subquests from villagers in villages/cities. They also can get subquest from Veggie Elders in the middle of a quest to gain extra rewards and money besides doing normal subquests. *Poogies are customizable and can appear in the middle of a quest to drop items. Hunters can actually choose what kind of items their Poogies carries, the limit being five, but the only cost is that the Poogie will take these items out of your item box. Areas Monster Hunter Frontier: New World brings back all the of areas from the 3rd and 4th Generations along with two areas from Frontier and four new areas exclusive to New World. *The Large Exploration Ship and the Great Forest Peaks return from Frontier. *Poisonous Marshlands, Neopteron Hive, Salt Plains, and Moga's Coastline are introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *The 3rd Generation areas now have small parts to jump off with jump attacks. *The Castle Schrade used in the 4th Generation is in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *All of the Arenas used in all games are in Monster Frontier: New World. *The Everwood now gains normal quests. *Hunters can now Free Hunt in all areas in the game except special areas. Monsters Monster Hunter Frontier: New World brings all of the monsters from the 3rd and 4th Generations back along with afew monsters from Frontier and a few new monsters. *Four New Subspecies: Ruins Gore Magala, Black Brachydios, Bull Sharq, and Dark Anorupatisu. *Seven New Monsters: Ciupilos, Malaonkuko-Ibon, Katakana, Rospila, Etholrana, Limuscaudata, and Floviosmus. *Six New Unknown Monsters: Paleozoic Great Jaggi, Glittering Uragaan, ??? Gigginox, Arunaktor and Gorunaktor, and the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi. *Anorupatisu, Shantien, Pokaradon, Disufiroa, Baruragaru, Gogomoa, Hypnocatrice, Espinas, Taikun Zamuza, Dyuragaua, Abiorugu, and Lavasioth return from Frontier. **Their close relatives also return in this game, including Farunokku, Giaorugu, Mi-Ru, and Meraginasu along with their subspecies. *In some areas, there have been reports of strange rare monsters in some areas. These monsters are known as Extinct Species. **Only two have been confirmed so far, Wyvern Rex and Igurueibisu. *More information here! Elements and Aliments Monster Hunter Frontier: New World brings back all of the old Elements from other games including some new elements. *Frontier's new elements appear in New World along with the older elements. Frontier's elements now have a new effect to them, when the element hits a monster. Hunters won't really being seeing these elements until High Rank. **'Blaze': Fire(70%) + Dragon(70%) Espinas Rare Species, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Lunastra, Teostra **'Light': Fire(70%) + Thunder(70%) Zerureusu, Hellion Shoji Akalis **'Thunder Pole': Thunder(70%) + Dragon(70%) Voltaic Chameleos, Diorekkusu, Chramine **'Tenshou': Fire(30%) + Thunder(70%) + Water(100%) Shantien **'Frozen Seraphim': Fire(80%) + Ice(80%) + Dragon(40%) Disufiroa **'Sou': Water(100%) + Ice(100%) Glacial Agnaktor, Zamtrios, Kori-Shan Lung **'Black Flame': Fire(50%) + Dragon(150%) G-Rank Fatalis **'Darkness': Dragon(80%) + Ice(80%) Meraginasu, Dark Anorupatisu, Shoji Akalis **'Crimson Demon': Fire(150%) + Dragon(50%) G-Rank Crimson Fatalis **'Gold Dust': Thunder(80%) + Ice(80%) Garuba Daora **'Sound': Water(100%) + Dragon(100%) UNKNOWN(Teleporting Shadow Wyvern) **'Falling Star': Fire(40%) + Blast(90%) Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Bolide Zinogre, Estrellian **'Blazing Darkness': Fire(50%) + Thunder(50%) + Ice(50%) + Dragon(50%) G-Rank Alatreon **'Wind': This element actually does multiple hits in a single attack. The secondary hits actually do half the damage as the normal one hit but hitting multiple times. Gilkuza, Myo Galuna, Kushala Daora **'Freezing Fire': Fire(100%) + Ice(100%) Naco Agul **'Mimicry': Dragon(50%) + Poison(200%) Uirusfura *These combined elements are used by monsters and each one has its own blight now. **'Blaze': This blight causes hunters to lose health faster and slows recovery after being attacked. **'Light': When hit by this element, the hunter's screen will become brighter and much harder to see from the light glowing. **'Thunder Pole': Thunder Pole decreases the affinity of a weapon. **'Tenshou': When hunters are hit by this element, the blight will cause hunters to regenerate health and stamina slower. **'Frozen Seraphim': This element decreases the hunters resistance to the elements and gets rid of their element on weapons. **'Sou': Stamina decreases faster and it takes longer for stamina to recover. **'Black Flame': This blight actually causes hunters to be more likely to be possessed by certain monsters. **'Darkness': Darkness makes the screen darker and gold spots to pop up around the screen. This element makes it harder for hunters to see. **'Falling Star': Similar to Slimeblight, it explodes after a certain amount of time but unlike it, it explodes multiple times causing more damage and it requires Deodorant. **'Blazing Darkness': This blight actually lowers the elemental resistance of armors and helps the monster to do more elemental damage than usual. **'Wind': This blight causes hunters to be hit multiple times with just one attack while the blight is active and makes hunters more likely to lose their balance from the wind by monsters. **'Crimson Demon': This blight causes hunters to lose their buffs from certain items such as Demondrugs, Armorskins, Cool Drinks, Hot Drinks etc. **'Gold Dust': This blight will cause hunters to leave behind explosive crystals on the ground with each step they take and these crystals will make any nearby hunters Dizzy. **'Sound': Sound causes hunters to make more noise with each attack they do, making it easier for certain monsters to hear the hunters and spot them. **'Freezing Fire': This blight freezes a hunter's feet to the ground and burns the rest of the hunter's body with fire. As their body is on fire, the ice on their feet will slowly melt and when hunters break free, it will turn into Fireblight. **'Mimicry': This blight makes hunters see a range of different colors, confusing them as they try to hit their target while also preventing them from eating certain items. *Slimeblight and Blastblight are now different aliments though both do the same thing. **Slimeblight does more damage than Blastblight. *New World brings in a few new different Aliments in the game along with a few older aliments that appeared in the 3rd Generation, 4th Generation, and Frontier Series. **'Blood': Blood decreases a hunter's weapon sharpness faster when hunters are hit by it and the hunters decrease their sharpness faster each time they attack a monster. With Gunners, they waste a bullet/a arrow coating each time they fire/shoot. To get rid of this aliment, hunters can roll around in water or just wait until it disappears. **'Salty': This aliment causes hunters to lose health and feel hot as if they were in a hot environment. To get rid of this aliment, hunters must drink a Cool Drink. **'Mute': Makes hunters lose their hearing for a short period of time and stops the BGM along with the SFX to stop playing. Hunters can only wait until the aliment is gone to regain their hearing or hunters can use an item known as Hearing Aids. If hunters have Earplugs, the time hunters are mute is decreased and the higher level the Earplugs, the shorter the effect lasts. **'Possession': Possession makes hunters fall under a monster's control. Mainly Origin Dragons such as Fatalis have this ability though a few other monsters may have this ability. Hunters will have to mash buttons so monsters don't possess them but its extremely hard since the meter also accounts for the amount of damage the hunter has taken. If the hunter has taken to much damage and has little health, they will almost instantly possess them. After a hunter is possessed, the hunter will slowly rise from the ground and be covered in a dark red aura before seemingly being brought back from the dead. The possessed hunters objective is just to help the monster kill and defeat the other hunters, making them fail the quests while also attacking them with normal attacks. With some possessions, the monster will give you special rewards along with some extra zeni. **'Sticky Poison': This aliment puts hunters in a Web Bound-like state where they are in capable of moving and slowly lose health while standing in place. To get out, hunters need a A. Cleanser. **'Rotten Fish': This status is like a water version of Soiled and attracts any fish eaters to the area. Once in the area, they will attack any hunter with this status on them. To get rid of the status, hunters need a Fishy Deodorant. **'Sour': Sour makes hunters fall to their knees and cover their eyes from the juices of the fruit before the hunters stand back up. The hunters vision will be blurred and everything will look yellowish to them. Weapons All weapons from all three games make a return to New World. *Melee weapons now gain a new coatings to put on them like on Frontier. "Slime Coatings" and "Power Coatings" are introduced to Blademasters. These require special skills in order to use. *All of the weapons, including the Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Charge Blade, and Tonfa, gain all new attacks in Skill Rank. **'Great Sword': The Great Sword gains a fourth charge level that actually does both slash and KO damage along with more damage. **'Long Sword': When hunters slash backwards, they will quickly recover before slashing forward three times in front of them with a huge burst of speed. The last hit, is timed and charged. **'Sword and Shield': While blocking, hunters can now preform counters like Lances, going into the Sword and Shield's normal combo. **'Dual Blades': The Dual Blades can now perform a forward spin ending with the Demon Dance combo. **'Hammer': Its normal Golf swing is replaced with a super version of it while doing combos. This Golf swing is slower than the normal one. **'Hunting Horn': The hunter super pounds the Hunting Horn before jumping into the air and slamming it to the ground like the SR Hammer in Frontier. **'Lance': The Lance gains a fourth stab along with a charged ESP stab. **'Gunlance': When the wyvernfire is charged, hunters will charge forward much like the Lance. While charging, it will do explosive damage before the hunter stabs forward and wyvernfires. **'Switch Axe': Instead of doing infinite combo in Axe Mode, the hunter will spin in place much like the Hammer and hit the monster multiple times before ending it with a Sword Mode slash. In Sword Mode, the Switch Axe will do its elemental burst before quickly going into a new version of that charge that is larger and a lot more unstable. **'Charge Blade': Hunter rears sword back before jumping forward than backwards in the air, like the Insect Rod, before combining the combo with its Axe Mode draw. **'Insect Glaive': Now while in the middle of a combo, the Kinsect will attack with the hunter until its sent to gather EX from the monster. **'Tonfa': The hunter is now able to throw one of the Tonfa like a Boomerang and even able to fight with just one while the other comes back. **'Light Bowgun': Now when hunters roll while using the Light Bowgun, they will use their hunting knife to stab monsters while rolling. **'Heavy Bowgun': In Skill Rank, Heavy Bowguns are able to shoot all of their shoots on one type of ammo in Siege Mode. **'Bow': Bows can now hook on to monsters before shooting multiple shoots on a monster's back while jumping off ledges. *Now there are more weapon trees in this game. *Bowguns and Bows gain a new "Hook Shoot", allowing them to jump on the monsters back and rodeo/mount them. **They also gain a new "Net Shoot" that hits a monster and covers their face. *After the update in 5.0, all weapons now have Extinction Style attacks. **'Great Sword': The Great Sword will be put on the left side of the hunter before the hunter runs forward while dragging the sword on the ground. The hunter will than jump in the air and perform a slamming jump attack, similar to the Hammer. This attack gets rid of the hunters ability to block with the Great Sword and while charging, it decreases the amount of sharpness every few seconds during the charge though if hunters are underwater, their sharpness won't decrease. Every time with the charge, the hunters stamina decreases like with a Lance's charge. **'Long Sword': The Long Sword can perform a jumping back forward stab before lifting the sword up and performing an uppercut like Monster Hunter Frontier G's Skill Rank Long Sword. If hunters are able to make contact with a monster with the uppercut, the Long Sword's affinity will increase by 5% and hunters will not lose spirit from the Spirit Gauge for fifteen seconds. If hunters aren't able to make contact with a monster with the uppercut, their affinity will decrease by 10% and the Spirit Gauge will completely disappear, not allowing hunters to fill it up. This attack can only be done ten times in a quest. **'Sword and Shield': While blocking, the hunter will quickly bash the shield forward and swing it from side to side, causing KO damage but also slowly losing stamina with each shield slap. When hunters run out of stamina, they will bash the shield forward before jumping back and going into the Sword and Shields normal combo. **'Dual Blades': The Dual Blades will perform a spinning twirl forward and hover in the air a little bit before striking down from the air. **'Hammer': While the Hammer is spinning in a circle, players can now repeatedly tap a button in order to continuously spin but while doing so they consume their stamina. **'Hunting Horn': Hunting Horns are able to play two different notes at once now. **'Lance': Similar to Frontier G, the hunter will raise their Lance to take multiple hits while also protecting fellow hunters. Unlike Frontier G, other hunters are able to climb up on the shield and jump off to perform jump attacks. **'Gunlance': Hunters that use Extinction Style for Gunlances get to add an element to their bullets to deal more damage. **'Switch Axe': The Switch Axe, in Sword Mode, will now instead do a slash combo when performing the discharge attack. While performing this combo, multiple hit points will appear around the monster before the discharge's explosion. When the explosion hits, multiple spots on the monster is weak to all sorts of elemental damage. **'Charge Blade': While ultra charged with all phials and shield, hunters are able to hold the shockwave and charge it up three times like the Great Sword. When the shockwave attack is done and if charged up, the shockwave will not only explode around where the axe lands but also explodes under the hunter, sending that and any other hunters into the air, allowing them to perform a jump attack. **'Insect Glaive': Wild spinning glaive slashes. **'Tonfa': This. **'Light Bowgun': Shots now bounce twice on the monster to deal more damage to the monster. **'Heavy Bowgun': Shots have a deadly explosion at close range to deal more damage to monsters. **'Bow': Bows are now able to shoot three different Arc Shots at once. Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 1.5 This is Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's first update, which introduces a few new things. *G-Rank is introduced in New World. *"Conquest War Quests" return from Monster Hunter Frontier G along with Shantien and Disufiora. **Like before, they level up and become stronger each time you fight them. **The G-Rank Fatalis also appears in a Conquest War Quest in New World. *30 monsters appear in G-Rank and some of them are G HC Monsters. *Malaonkuko-Ibon gains a subspecies in 1.5. *Felyne Comrades make a return to New World but hunters can now have three if their hunting alone or offline. *The Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) and Zerureusu make a surprise return from Monster Hunter Frontier G but with the 3rd Generation models and movements. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 2.0 Sneak Peek "A strange electrical mist appears in the Primeval Forest... What is it? What could it be?!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 2.0 *The Flagship Monster of 2.0 is the Altaroth Queen. *All of Frontier's previous features are brought back to New World. *Henshu makes a return but in G-Rank. Now each monster's resistances has changed and like before hitting a certain part of the monster gives you negative affinity. **Unlike before, Henshu Monsters are now have HCs and some even have Supremacys. *The strange electrical mist is revealed to belong to the Voltaic Chameleos, a subspecies of Chameleos. **Along with the Voltaic Chameleos, Thunder Pole is added to New World as a new element. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 3.0 Sneak Peek "Something is flying high in the Salt Plains... It looks like a Flying Wyvern." "A Baruragaru is dead in the Underground Cave... It seems to have been drained of blood by another bloodsucker!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 3.0 *The Flagship Monsters of 3.0 is the Slanicornic and the Strigoromori. *Some of Frontier's old "Combo Skills" make an appearance in New World. *Shagaru Magala is now a Conquest War Monster in G-Rank. *Burst Species return from Monster Hunter Frontier G and are different from before. **The first four Burst Species in New World are Mi-Ru, Zerureusu, Yian Garuga and Abyssal Lagiacrus. *Surprisingly, it is announced that a few of Monster Hunter EX's monsters are to later on appear in each update after 3.0. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New Word 4.0 Sneak Peek "Light flashes high in the Sandy Plains at night. The light is moving as if it was alive!!!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 4.0 *4.0's Flagship Monster is Myo Galuna and makes its first appearance in-game. **Its younger form, Gilkuza, also makes its first appearance in-game. *Four new Hardcore Monsters: HC Jade Barroth, HC Najarala, HC Seltas, and HC Seltas Queen. *From Monster Hunter EX, Wilolu makes an unexpected appearance in New World but only appears as a Burst Species. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 4.5 Sneak Peek "The Large Exploration Ship goes to the Polar Sea. Only to the find the area destroyed... What caused this destruction?" "An area where the fallen rest. The armor of them is all that's left... Something is making the hunters go crazy!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 4.5 *4.5 introduces two new areas and two new monsters. *This update introduces a new Conquest War Monster never before seen, Kori-Shan Lung, the ancestor of Lao-Shan Lung from the New World and a new area, the Great Freezing Sea. **4.5 also introduces the Field of the Fallen ruled by a terrifying Elder Dragon. This Elder Dragon is also a Conquest War Monster. *A new form of the Conquest War Quests appears in 4.5 known as the Final Conquest War. These quests are only unlocked after doing particular objectives/quests in order to unlock them and by also maxing out the Conquest War Quests to their max level. **The first and only Final Conquest War Monster is Shantien. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 5.0 Sneak Peek "It was thought to be extinct but now it has comeback to life and its bring hell back with it! What is this beast?!?" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 5.0 *This update doesn't just introduce new monsters and a new area but also introduces a few new things along with a new fighting style for hunters. *The Flagship Monster of 5.0 is Tyrannosaurus Rex, a new Extinct Species. *This update also introduces more Extinct Species, the Ancient Lagiacrus and Canopus. *The Lush Gorge is first introduced into New World. Appearing in this area is Berukyurosu, Forokururu, and Diorekkusu returning from Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine. **Also from G Genuine, the Tonfa make a return from the game to New World. *The new fighting style is called Extinction Style and can only be unlocked by hunting a certain number of a particular Extinct Species. *A new quest type is introduced in New World called Perfection Quests. These quests have hunters do quests with particular objectives that need to be done to complete it like only hitting a certain part of the monster. Every time hunters fail to do an objective the reward will slowly decrease and if the reward hits zero, hunters instantly fail the quests. *Aisu Rajang, Elephant Pokaradon, and Alkaline Dyuragaua are introduced as new Subspecies in New World. *Zinogre gets a Rare Species known as the Bolide Zinogre in 5.0. *HC Abiorugu is introduced as a new HC variant. *Deviljho, Great Wroggi, and Diablos are introduced as new Supremacy Species. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0 Sneak Peek "Its roaming around the country side and destroying everything... Is it using electromagnetism?!" "An unknown teleporting beast is hunting in Flower Fields! It looks like Nargacuga!" "A warlord has appeared in the New World... It appears every full moon!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 5.5 *This update introduces a new Season to the Misty Peaks known as the Bamboo Season. During this season, large amounts of bamboo will be found in each area of the Misty Peaks and thick fog will cover most areas. **Also, now appearing in the Misty Peaks is Inagami with a few minor changes. *A new Conquest War Monster is introduced into 5.5, Alatreon. *A new Burst Species is introduced into 5.5, Diorekkusu. *The G-Rank Crimson Fatalis returns to New World and appears in the Lava Island now with a few changes. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0 Sneak Peek "Its roaming around the country side and destroying everything... Is it using electromagnetism?!" "An unknown teleporting beast is hunting in Flower Fields! It looks like Nargacuga!" "A warlord has appeared in the New World... It appears every full moon!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0 *The Flagship Monster of this update is Chramine **This version of Chramine is very different from the original. **The original Chramine is now known as Mephitic Gypceros and is now a Rare Species of Gypceros. *One returning Monster: Estrellian *One brand new Burst Species are introduced in New World: Warlaros. **For the first time, a monster from Monster Hunter Destiny and a monster from Democide's Creature List is used in New World. **This is also the second time a monster is used from Monster Hunter EX. *One new Area: Skull Island. *Two new Monsters: King Kong and Vastatosaurus Rex. *One new Subspecies is introduced in New World: Hellion Shoji Akalis. *Two new Supremacy Species: Ivory Lagiacrus and Barroth. *One new UNKNOWN Species: UNKNOWN(Teleporting Shadow Wyvern). *One new Extinct Species: Gastonia. *One new Final Conquest War Monster: Fatalis. *Six new HC variants are introduced in New World: HC Great Jaggi, HC Glacial Agnaktor, HC Emerald Congalala, HC Sand Barioth, HC Duramboros, and HC Seregios. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 7.0 Sneak Peek "A snowy island where there is fire and ice... Some of it a freezing floating glacier! Some of it a tropical island paradise!" "Spots of an Assassin! Saberteeth of a Killer! The Icy-Flaming Sabertooth Assassin Has Returned!" "There is something sour in the air... Has something been feeding on the lemons and limes in this area?" "An echo can be heard in the warm forest... A freezing burst of wind cuts through the trees and at the hunters!" "The Living Wood Chipper! It is constantly cutting down trees to make a better dam!" "In the area of both fire and ice, a Snake Wyvern has been spotted in the area... It seems to be able to use the Frenzy Virus like Gore Magala" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 7.0 *The Flagship Monster of this update is Naco Agul. *A new quest type known as Unstable Elemental Quests. This quest type is only done in G-Rank and deals with monsters that have eaten the Unstable Elemental Seed/U.E.S. These seeds are extremely rare seeds that rarely grow in all sorts of different regions. These seeds have special properties that can unlock a monster's hidden element that their once ancestors have long lost. Unstable Elemental Seeds can make monsters unbelievably strong and can give them elements that many wouldn't expect from them. **Six Unstable Elemental Monsters: Seregios, Iodrome, Nibelsnarf, Yian Kut-Ku, Jhen Mohran, and Plesioth *Five New HC Monsters: HC Bulldrome, HC Rathalos, HC Rathian, HC Purple Ludroth, and HC Daimyo Hermitaur *Three Returning Monsters: Caeserber, Kamu Orugaron, and Nono Orugaron *One New Area: Frozen Tropics *Two New Monsters: Uirusfura and Dracnorican *Two New Monster Variants: Furious Aisu Rajang and Chaotic Shagaru Magala *Two New Supremacy Species: Stygian Zinogre and Agnaktor *One New Conquest War Monster: White Fatalis *Three New Final Conquest War Monsters: Teostra, Alatreon and Disufiora *Two New Elements: Freezing Fire and Mimicry *One New Aliment: Sour Category:Fan Game Category:BannedLagiacrus